Bajo la Estrella de la Toscana
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: Después de un año traumático marcado por un divorcio tras la infidelidad de su marido, Frances Mayes accede a emprender un viaje por Italia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, adquiere una villa destartalada en un pueblecito toscano creyendo que así mitigaría su dolor, pero el sufrimiento sigue persiguiéndola. Cuando ya está a punto de darse por vencida, un regalo de Navidad lo cambia todo.


**Aviso:** Esta ficción participa en el reto Concurso de Navidad programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction.

**Descargo:** ni los personajes aquí retratados ni el contexto me pertenecen. Son creación de la escritora Frances Mayes y de la directora Audrey Wells. Yo sólo me he propuesto homenajearlas.

**N. del A.:** Agradezco a **LadyBlackA7X** la proposición que me planteó un día nublado de noviembre, y por ello, aunque no la conozca de apenas unas líneas, aunque nuestra conversación se circunscribiese a unos escuetos mensajes, le regalo esta ficción a ella, por darme la oportunidad de vérmelas verdaderamente ante un r-e-t-o.

Nunca (nunca) he escrito algo mínimamente agradable, cálido o tan siquiera alegre. Mis narraciones tienden a ser oscuras y sarcásticas, incluso cuando se sumergen en fandoms que _a priori_ versan sobre amenas fantasías.

Por eso, este relato ha supuesto un desafío y un esfuerzo considerable.

Sólo espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p>"Los remordimientos son una pérdida de tiempo. Son el pasado que te priva del presente."<br>Katherine, citando a Federico Fellini.  
><em>Bajo el Sol de la Toscana.<em>

Desde el mismo instante en que el _Signore_ Martini me regaló mi ahora adorada figurita de San Lorenzo sujetando una diminuta parrilla, supe que por fin había dejado todo atrás.

Y aunque no soy católica, bajo la débil e intermitente nevada de aquella noche temprana previa a la Nochebuena, en que escuchaba distraída los villancicos de un coro de niños disfrazados de angelotes apostados en la escalinata de entrada a la iglesia, cuyas voces parecían pretender alegrarme a pesar de que difícilmente podía entender cuatro palabras de lo que cantaban en italiano (o en un latín un tanto italianizado, no estoy muy segura), me abracé a la imagen del patrón de los cocineros, como al mástil de un barco hundiéndose, deseando de veras que todo empezase a cambiar en mi vida.

Paseé despreocupada por la plaza mayor de Cortona, llevando contra mi pecho aun asida la talla de ese infortunado mártir que, según el _Signore_ Martini, gozaba de un oportuno sentido del humor. Lo que yo más necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

"Lo chamuscaron hasta que dijo _Oh, dadme la vuelta, por este lado ya estoy hecho_".

Mientras lo recordaba, me sobrevino una abrupta risita cómplice que provocó la mirada entre sorprendida y recelosa de la vieja con armiño que, al igual que yo, admiraba el belén viviente erigido en la plazuela.

En aquel entonces no reparé en lo que veía, pero uno de los tres deseos que había pedido no hacía mucho estaba en camino de cumplirse.

Aquella Navidad, aquel _Natale_, supuso en mí eso mismo, un (re)nacimiento.

Quizás minutos antes de salir a la calle sin mucho convencimiento de pasarlo bien, inusualmente abrigada añorando el benigno clima invernal de San Francisco, me asaltó un resquicio de duda, de arrepentimiento.

Había cometido la mayor locura de todas. Tras un largo divorcio traumático, corriendo el riesgo de no recuperarme, acepté el regalo de mi amiga Patti que, con la excusa de su reciente embarazo de riesgo, prefirió evitar viajar a la Toscana como lo había planeado junto con su novia, obligándome a ir en su lugar; pese a que yo sabía que todavía no estaba preparada para conocer a nadie.

Un romántico viaje gay por la Toscana.

Cero complicaciones, cero coqueteos y amoríos.

El colorido autobús nos soltó en Cortona a nuestro libre albedrío. Era día de mercado y el pueblo bullía vital y campechano, cotidiano y de una cultura a la vez ajena para mí.

Me paré demasiado tiempo frente al escaparate de la inmobiliaria Martini, errática y melancólica. Y como por arte de magia (de la magia del cine neorrealista y simbolista italiano en blanco y negro) surgió a mis espaldas una copia casi calcada de Anita Ekberg en _La Dolce Vita_.

Me llevé el susto padre.

Pero una vez repuesta, me preguntó si quería comprar la villa que se anunciaba señorial y nostálgica en una cartulina de la agencia: _Bramasole_.

—Sería una malísima idea —me escudé evasiva.

—Hmm… ¿Y acaso no son las mejores? —cuestionó ella dejando flotar en el ambiente una risa cantarina mientras se marchaba comiendo su helado de cucurucho.

Yo me quedé pensativa. "Qué mujer tan peculiar".

Pero en realidad su respuesta se había cincelado en los surcos de mi cerebro. Y cuando reanudamos la ruta, de nuevo subida en aquel autocar un tanto hortera que tuvo que detenerse en un lugar impreciso a la salida de Cortona porque un rebaño de ovejas que se habían levantado vagas esa mañana bloqueaba la calzada, miré apática por la ventanilla y ahí estaba. La mansión del anuncio, _Bramasole_. Llamándome silenciosa y zalamera.

Me bajé rauda, descolocando a mis alegres compañeros de periplo. Y la compré. Desamparada e pesimista, compré en un arrebato de locura una villa en la Toscana, ruinosa y abandonada, un fiel reflejo de lo que yo misma era.

Era evidente que precisaba una reforma urgente. A la aventura, contraté a un capataz pueblerino ayudado por tres pseudo albañiles polacos. Y aunque la rehabilitación iba lenta, acabé apreciando a esos tres inmigrantes que sonreían de continuo ya bregasen contra viento y marea.

Los vecinos de las fincas colindantes me acogieron afables, invitándome a cualquier evento por común y corriente que fuese: a recoger aceitunas, a cenas familiares, a la vendimia…

Sin embargo, lloré muchos días, muchas noches, sola en aquella casa tan grande. Temía que nunca nadie más la habitase.

Anhelaba invadirla de gente, de amigos. Deseaba poder cocinar para alguien, celebrar una boda en ella, crear una familia. Pero aún seguía estando ciega para percibir que todo eso se encontraba muy cerca.

Por suerte, el regalo de Navidad del _Signore_ Martini, la estatuilla de San Lorenzo, comenzó a quitarme el velo de los ojos.

Y de repente reparé en que sí que tenía para quien cocinar. Mis queridos "manitas" polacos y mis adorables vecinos.

Ignoraba que yo misma propicié, en una de esas reuniones que organizaba para que degustasen mis creaciones culinarias, el amor adolescente y verdadero entre Pawel, el más joven de los obreros, y Chiara, la hija del modesto terrateniente.

¿Quién decía que debía ser yo la que se casara?

¿Y quién decía que debía ser yo la que tuviese hijos?

Cuando me hallaba cómodamente asentada, Patti apareció en el postigo de la verja de _Bramasole_. Su novia había roto con ella. No se creía capaz de criar a un bebé y le entró pánico. Y si bien mi amiga sufrió su pérdida durante meses, el llanto se disipó después del parto, porque estaba convencida de que ya tenía la mejor familia en la que podía crecer su hijo.

Yo tardé un poco más en darme cuenta.

Exactamente en el enlace de Pawel y Chiara en los jardines de _Bramasole_, cuando el _Signore_ Martini me felicitó por haber satisfecho mis tres deseos.

Yo, extrañada, no advertí al principio lo que me insinuaba.

Sí, era cierto que me entretenía guisando para casi todo el pueblo, pero no me había percatado de que efectivamente había logrado que se festejara una boda en mi casa, y había conseguido albergar una familia en ella, con Patti sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos entretanto danzaba al compás de la orquesta nupcial.

A veces es difícil ser consciente de que ciertamente se es feliz.

Y ahora, transcurrido ya un año, acodada en el balcón de mi alcoba, doy gracias por no desistir y haber continuado caminando hasta la plaza de la iglesia de Cortona bajo aquella noche estrellada víspera de Nochebuena.


End file.
